


Extra Materials - The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [28]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Inspired by Art, Timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timelines, Calendars, OOC comments, and art for my head canon Thedas. Most items will relate back to A Warden's Duty--often just general art pieces but occasionally linked to specific chapters. Chapter links, and spoilers, will be noted where relevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HCR Calendar and Timeline

_**Copied from my resources folder, which was copied from the DA Wiki (with my own notes where, um, noted):** _

 

 

> ## The calendar in Thedas consists of twelve thirty-day months. Four annums (Bren’s note: cross-quarter days) split the year, signifying the transition between seasons. A fifth annum (Bren’s note: new year’s eve) celebrates the start of a new year. Although each month has a name in the language of Ancient Tevinter, the people of Ferelden commonly use the "low" names. The Tevinter names are listed first, followed by the more common name for the month.
> 
> ****(Bren’s note: I adjusted some of the Annums to make them match Celtic calendar a little better, but still not exact because of story reasons. The major change is that I moved Satinalia to December 1st, because I couldn’t justify keeping Elissa & co in Denerim all the way until solstice, but placing it in Ubralis/Firstfall/November like the wiki has it would have been too early. Obviously, my dates for Elissa’s and Alistair’s bdays are mostly just when it’s convenient for WD.)  
> ** **
> 
> ## Months and Annums
> 
>   * Annum: First Day
>   * First Month: Verimensis / Wintermarch
>   * Annum: Wintersend - Imblog
>   * Second Month: Pluitanis / Guardian - 1st = Elissa’s bday
>   * Third Month: Nubulis / Drakonis
>   * Fourth Month: Eluviesta / Cloudreach - 8th = Alistair’s bday
>   * Annum: Summerday - Beltane
>   * Fifth Month: Molioris / Bloomingtide
>   * Sixth Month: Ferventis / Justinian
>   * Seventh Month: Solis / Solace
>   * Annum: Funalis - Lammas
>   * Eighth Month: Matrinalis / August
>   * Ninth Month: Parvulis / Kingsway
>   * Tenth Month: Frumentum / Harvestmere
>   * Eleventh Month: Umbralis / Firstfall
>   * Annum: Satinalia - Yule
>   * Twelfth Month: Cassus / Haring
> 

> 
> ****Ages** **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Divine](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ages#Divine)
> 
> | 
> 
> [Justinia I](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Justinia_I) is crowned the first ever Divine, and the Chantry is officially formed.  
>   
> ---|---  
>   
> [Glory](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ages#Glory)
> 
> | 
> 
> The [Blight](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Blight) ends, and the fall of the [Archdemon](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Archdemon) is considered a sign of a new, great age.  
>   
> [Towers](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ages#Towers)
> 
> | 
> 
> The Grand Cathedral in [Orlais](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Orlais) is completed.  
>   
> [Black](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ages#Black_and_Exalted)
> 
> | 
> 
> [Exalted Marches](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Exalted_March) are called to stamp out the heresy in the [Tevinter Imperium](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Tevinter_Imperium).  
>   
> [Exalted](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ages#Black_and_Exalted)
> 
> | 
> 
> The Exalted Marches end, and a Blight begins.  
>   
> [Steel](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ages#Steel_and_Storm)
> 
> | 
> 
> The Queen of [Antiva](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Antiva) is found murdered, impaled on four steel swords.  
>   
> [Storm](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ages#Steel_and_Storm)
> 
> | 
> 
> Exalted Marches are called against the [Qunari](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Qunari).  
>   
> [Blessed](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ages#Blessed)
> 
> | 
> 
> Twins are born to the Emperor of Orlais.  
>   
> [Dragon](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ages#Dragon)
> 
> | 
> 
> Sighting of a high dragon  
  
_**Actual timeline I used during the writing of A Warden's Duty; SPOILERS FOR "WD"** **BELOW!**_

_****Note that I use American month/date notes for simplicity's sake, with the common Fereldan name for each month listed in parenthesis at the end of the first entry to involve that month.**** _

 

 

> _  
> _****Warden’s Duty progression:  
> ** **
> 
>   1. The Coup - 10/2 and 10/3 (Harvestmere)
>   2. Ostagar - 10/8 and 10/9
>   3. Flemeth’s Hut - 10/10
>   4. Lothering - 10/17
>   5. Redcliffe 1 -10/25 and 10/26
>   6. Circle Tower - 10/27 and 10/28
>   7. Redcliffe 2 - 10/29 (night) through 11/3 (Firstfall)
>   8. Lothering’s destruction - 11/11
>   9. Denerim 1/Brother Genitivi - 11/22 through 12/1 (Haring)
>   10. Zevran - 12/6
>   11. Calenhad docks - 12/13 and 12/14
>   12. Haven Village - 1/2 (Wintermarch)
>   13. Haven Mountain Temple - 1/3 through 1/5
>   14. Redcliffe 3 - 1/15 through 1/21 - First Knight, celebrating Elissa’s 21st bday (not actually until 1 Guardian)
>   15. Marjolaine’s Ambush - 1/24
>   16. Denerim 2 - 2/6 and 2/7 (Guardian)
>   17. Dalish Camp & Brecilian Forest - 2/12 and 2/13
>   18. Brecillian Ruins - 2/13
>   19. Brecilian Forest 2 - 2/14 through 2/21
>   20. Flemeth the Shapeshifter - 3/2 and 3/3 (Drakonis)
>   21. Redcliffe 4 - 3/8 through 4/3 (Cloudreach) (8 Cloudreach, Alistair’s 24th bday)
>   22. Orzammar 1 - 4/11 through 4/15
>   23. Deep Roads 1 - 4/16
>   24. Orzammar 2/Dust Town - 4/17
>   25. Orzammar 3 - 4/23 through 4/25 (Alistair’s nightmare) through 4/29
>   26. Deep Roads 2 - 4/30 through 5/9 (Bloomingtide)
>   27. Orzammar 4 - 5/10 through 5/11
>   28. Redcliffe 5 - 5/19 through 5/23
>   29. Denerim 3 - 6/9 (Justinian) through 6/12
>   30. Save the Queen - 6/13
>   31. Landsmeet - 6/15
>   32. Anora’s Funeral - 6/17
>   33. Redcliffe 6 - 6/23
>   34. The Ritual - 6/23
>   35. Denerim 4/recapture the Gates - 6/29
>   36. Denerim 5/defend the Market
>   37. Denerim 6/defend the Alienage
>   38. Denerim 7/Palace District - 7/1 (Solace)
>   39. Fort Drakon
>   40. Final Battle - after midnight 7/2
> 


_**Leliana's Logs, chronicling the known activities and whereabouts of Queen Elissa Cousland of Ferelden following the events of the Fifth Blight and her involvement at Amaranthine (aka a combination of the timeline from WD's epilogue and other post-novel events/snippets/drabbles):** _

  * 2 Solace, 9:31 Dragon - Death of Urthemiel
  * 23 Solace, 9:31 Dragon - Coronation of Alistair Thierin
  * Satinalia, 1 Haring, 9:31 Dragon - Wedding of King Alistair and Lady Elissa Cousland, coronation of Lady Cousland as Queen of Ferelden
  * 28 Haring, 9:31 Dragon - Queen Elissa, Warden Commander of Ferelden, reports to Vigil’s Keep to oversee the rebuilding of the Fereldan Wardens (4-6 month duration?)
  * Queen Elissa returns to Denerim
  * approx 5 Wintermarch, 9:33 Dragon - Events of Amgarrak (3 week duration)
  * Queen Elissa returns to Denerim, retires as Warden Commander of Ferelden
  * approx 1 Cloudreach, 9:33 Dragon - “Runaway Royals”
  * approx 20 Cloudreach, 9:33 Dragon - Queen Elissa returns to Kocari Wilds, supposedly seeking Morrigan, daughter of Flemeth. (2 month duration?)
  * Queen Elissa returns to Denerim
  * during King Alistair's visit to Kirkwall, 9:37 Dragon - Queen Elissa vanishes from court; as of 9:40 Dragon she has still not been seen since




	2. Art - (Chibis) Elissa Cousland, Ria Hawke, and Vrania Amell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibi style portraits of my three title characters!

All three pieces are by [DalishTook](http://dalishtook.deviantart.com/):

The Hero of Ferelden, Elissa Cousland

The Champion of Kirkwall, Ria Hawke

The Mage Revolutionary, Vrania Amell


	3. Art - Leliana and the Litany

By [RorysEvilTwin](http://roryseviltwin.deviantart.com/) from Tumblr/dA; from the chapter ["Lost in Dreams" of A Warden's Duty (chapter 9)](../../386676/chapters/657333)


	4. Art - Elissa (Portrait)

By[ DalishTook](http://dalishtook.deviantart.com) (currently [LatverianTook](http://latveriantook.tumblr.com) on Tumblr); originally done just as a full-size portrait of Elissa but I also consider it to be from the chapter ["The Siege of Denerim" of A Warden's Duty (chapter 39)](../../386676/chapters/736902)


	5. Art - Elissa vs the Hurlock General

By [RorysEvilTwin](http://roryseviltwin.deviantart.com/) from Tumblr/dA; from the chapter ["The Siege of Denerim" of A Warden's Duty (chapter 39)](../../386676/chapters/736902)

 


	6. Art - Sleepy Wardens

By [Chenria](http://chenria.deviantart.com/) from Tumblr/dA; which inspired the drabble ["Runaway Royals"](../../495073)


	7. Art - Queen and Commander (Steampunk Elissa)

By [Tahara ](http://tahara.deviantart.com/)([thighhighdalish](http://thighhighdalish.tumblr.com) on Tumblr), after I begged and pleaded and asked a few times how much she would charge for a commission of my Elissa in her steampunk style after seeing all her other steampunk Dragon Age pieces. Eventually we did it as an art-for-fic trade, but I'm afraid I didn't do as well on my fic as she did on the art. I've decided this is probably a formal uniform for Elissa while in the Wardens, as opposed to the usual uniform armor. :p


	8. Art - Ria Hawke (Portrait)

By [Jinxiedoodle](http://jinxiedoodle.deviantart.com) (currently [QueenDread](http://queendread.tumblr.com) on Tumblr); a prize I received in a giveaway she was holding. I love the _attitude_ she captured here for Ria!


	9. Art - Vrania Amell, 9:39-9:40 Dragon

My Vrania Amell as of the short "Past Entombed in Present" by [Whitethornwolf](http://whitethornwolf.deviantart.com/). Vrania's been an apostate for about ten years as of this portrait, and while she's joined up with other mages somewhere along the way, she refused to take their advice and continued on with her plan to sneak into Kirkwall (and into Anders' clinic) to find out what she can about how he destroyed the Chantry to start the war.


	10. Art - Queen Cousland

An official royal portrait of Her Majesty Queen Elissa, by [RorysEvilTwin](http://roryseviltwin.deviantart.com/) from Tumblr/dA


	11. Art - Elissa and Alistair

Elissa and Alistair sharing a rare quiet moment, probably in Redcliffe while making Landsmeet arrangements, by [spader7](http://spader7.tumblr.com/).


	12. Art - Elissa Cousland (custom armor)

Headcanon says that Elissa receives a set of light armor from the Dalish after resolving that treaty, but a) I don't like the design for Varathorn's armor and b) there's no light armor technically available. [Whitethornwolf](http://buttsofjustice.tumblr.com) designed a new set for me that both allows more movement than medium armors from the game look to allow, as well as being a bit more practical than the in-game Dalish light armor designs. This armor is worn from the end of the Dalish treaty through the Landsmeet and the defense of Redcliffe at the beginning of the climax of the game.


	13. Art - Ria Hawke and Isabela

Giveaway prize art from [askbroodyelf](http://askbroodyelf.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, of Ria and Isabela between Acts 1 and 2 of the game (head canon is that they've always been partners-in-crime kind of friends, and were lovers much earlier than the game allows).


End file.
